sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tournament of the Gods(Rp REBOOT)
Rules * This is free to join * Brudikai222 controls what the Gods say or do If you want to type dialogue for one of the Gods ask him * No killing * You CANT be stronger than the Gods * You can form alliances but eventually you will have to fight each other * Your OC can NOT be a God * Choose a God you'd train under * I will allow two mortals to train under one god which means there will be team battles Participants Brudiaki222 (host) User:Josh the Hedgehog Noahc2015 VentusLight NTH Onup147 RedRush3999 Mortals Axel the hedgehog (training under Fenrir) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (training under...uh,idk) Rynk and Kaiya (Training under Chimera... I'm assuming?) Rock the Cat (Training under Asura) Asonja the Hedgehog (Training under Prometheus) Raven the Panther (Training under Vira) Josh the Hedgehog (Training under Yamato) Axesanity the Hedgehog (training under Fenrir) Hectic The Cyberhog (Training under Promethus) Enigma the Hedgehog (Training under Veramious) Novo the Hedgehog(Training under Damious) Jessica the wolf (train under Asura) Gods Zaruth Father of All Things( can not be chosen) Fenrir God of Destruction Vira Goddess of Nature Prometheus God of Fire Chimera God of The Underworld Eris Goddess of Chaos Damious Goddess of the Sea Asura God of Lighting Rath God of the Sun Veramious God of War Yamato Goddess of AIr Freya Goddess of Love Plot: A reboot of the Tournament of the Gods rp. BUT this reboot takes place after the events of the original one. (then why is it a reboot? cuz potatos) The Tournament of the Gods is back but this time as the tournament plays out to release an evil only the gods thought they knew. (Tried to spice up the plot then it just being mindless fighting to see who gets a gold drinking cup ) Act 1 Rebirth of the Tournament In the distant mountains of the Realm of Salvation, barren of any life like nothing grew there in millions of years. a faint roar could be heard followed by more. Unknown to the gods, Zaruth stood from his throne waved his hand over a glass orb and an arena grew from the ground infront of him. "Its that time again my children choose your best fighters and be ready for the tournament once more. The rules are as they where last time." The 11 gods nodded to each other. "wanna make it more interesting? Who ever wins this tournament gets the big jug of the Tree of "Enlightenment" " Fenrir said. "I'll take you up on that wager." Veramious said scratching one ear. Asura just nodded. "The sun helps giving a tree life. I shall also take part in this bet." Rath said using the sun to give himself a glowing aura. "Tch men always looking for a reason to get drunk." Damious said shaking her head. "So you're out sis?" Prometheus turned to his sister tapping his finger on the arm of his chair. "You crazy, the Tree of Enlightenment is too good to pass up!" Damious replied. "Good so who ever is opposed to this say something now or I'll assume you're on board?" No one said anything. "Good now that everything is settled see you losers in the tournament. "Fenrir disappeared. On Mobius Rynk was currently sleeping at the academy, not exactly aware of what was about to happen. Chimera phased himself into Rynk's dreams. " Mortal Lynx, I seek your aid once again ONLY because you are the only mortal I'm willing to ask for help without violently regurgitating my insides. But It seems you are the only one I know of besides that putrid Hedgehog, Axel. We are having another tournament this time its a tag team event so find the least person you hate with a decent amount of power to fight against the others you met before." Axel sat around the guild hall. The midget-lynx had leaped on to the ceiling halfway through the first sentence. "...So I'm getting a fighting partner this time?" A certain green-furred, cyan-streaked hedgehog adorned in a verdant robe crossed his arms. He observed the guild hall. "Hmm, where am I now?" he spoke. "Yes you are so find someone who wont aggravate me to the point that i'll want to kill you both. We'll be going to the Realm of Salvation in one "god" day which is a month for you mortals." Chimera disappeared. Axel sat on his chair looking a plans for the next mission when Fenrir appeared on the screen. Axel fell backwards from his chair. "HOLY SHI--"The impact of the fall cut him off. Fenrir phased through the computer screen laughing. "Get up I have some news to share." "Why can't you use a door or atleast let me know when your coming to Nimagi." Axel rubbed his head from the fall. "Whats up now?" "Another tournament is taking place this time its a tag team, but before you spout random nonsense on who you're partner would be, I took it upon myself to get you one." Fenrir said opening up a portal. "Shall we?" Axel walked through the portal. Out the other side Axel found himself inside a hallway it was dimly lit. "Axel meet the only person who knows you just as much as you do." Fenrir walking up to the glass. Axel heard insane cackling from the other side of the glass. "Well well well if It isn't The God of Destruction and and the goody goody good version of me. Hello there Axel nice to see you again. Did you get my postcards? I tried mailing them but using my teeth to open the mail box doesn't work." A black hedgehog that looked like Axel wearing a straight jacket walked up to the glass. "Axesanity..." Axel simply replied. "Damn right goggles.. now about those postcards I even tried biting one of the guards fingers off but it just left a mess on the glass. So now that I'll be free I can give them to you think of it as a thank you letter for bringing me here. Three free meals, a warm bed and only 4 times being force fed medication... to the nurses. Axesanity burst out into laughter as the pointed to the dead body of a nurse that overdosed. "So... how do we contact him?" A taller lynx-like figure asked Rynk as the two stood at the front lawn of the academy. [picture of figure] "I... um... HEY MISTER UNDERWORLD!" Rynk called out, hoping that would do it. Asonja didn't seem to step through the portal. He was just asleep in his quarters unaware of what's going on. Komerl walked in the Godly Shrine and saw a strange white Giant Ring. He decided to jump in since he had collected the required rings. Axesanity walked out of his cell. "So when is this tournament?" "A month from now." Fenrir replied. " So talk among yourselves." He snapped his fingers and Axel and Axesanity teleported back to the guild hall. Asonja turned over in his sleep, still oblivious of what's going on. Prometheus smacked Asonja wake with a hand of fire he was visible to everyone in the guild hall. "Wake up!" "GAH!" Asonja fell out of the bed, the fire staying on his face. He wasnt screaming in pain or anything. He just groaned. "Ow...why'd you wake me? I was having a great dream..." "Another tournament is going to happen in a month this time its tag battles find someone who you would like to team up with." Prometheus replied. "Ah great, more fighting..." He muttered, and sat up. "Well, Zikuto and I are not good teammates...Axel already has a team member...I guess I'm alone at this point..." A familiar figure teleported out of nowhere infront of Axel, "Heh, how are you doing Axel? Long time no see, isn't it?" Enigma said as Veramious appears next to him. "Hey Fenrir, I have already trained Enigma.. What do ya say you take care of him for now, so that Enigma won't be bored to death." Veramious said. (Awaiting Chimera action ~Trisell) (Chimera.exe has stopped working waiting to reboot) Chimera appeared before Rynk. "You found your partner?" Rynk gestured to the lynx-like figure next to her. "This is Kaiya," The midget-lynx introduced. "Actually," Kaiya spoke up, "I have some questions about this if you don't mind, partially involving if I'm elligable for thsi sort of thing." "Hmm," the green hedgehog mouthed. Chimera look at the other lynx. "Ask away." He simply replied. "Your tournament: is it specific to organics that cannot regenerate quickly? When Rynk asked me to join, the description sounded as though I might be out of place." Josh continued to survey the guild hall. (Josh, please don't take this the wrong way, but just so you know, Chimera is currently talking with Rynk and Kaiya at the front yard of an academy in its own pocket dimension. They aren't at the tournament area right now. Just thought you should know. Sorry for the confusion. ~Trisell) (Josh TH: Whoops, sorry. Didn't know that.) (Is all good. ~Trisell) "So Axel, what do ya say we have a little spar?" Enigma said as he exerted out a small aura, and despite the size of the aura, it is way bigger in term of power, probably as strong as Axel when he first gained his Fenrir Destruction Mode. A while away, a panther was dozing peacefully in a willow tree. That was, until a bright light appeared and woke her up. "Mortal! Come down and face me, so I can see you!" Vira called up the tree. Raven awkwardly stumbled/leapt out of the tree and landed on her face. "So much for always falling onto your feet.. I am such a disgraced cat." She muttered. "Ah, there you are. Now, quick explanation.. We're having another tournament." Vira said, ignoring the fact she was below her and not in front. "Another?," Raven exclaimed as she popped her head out of the ground. "Yes, another. But this time we can have pairs!" Vira squealed, sound almost childlike with excitement. "Oh, joy. Won't that be fun. So, if it's pairs.. Could I fight with Aso-" Raven said, but was cut off. "Oh, no, not him. I have just the partner for you!" Vira said. "Heh.. Great.." Raven replied weakly. Asonja was in bed again, but was sleeping on the floor. He forgot the Prometheus was still there. "Come, come! Much to be done!" Vira said, and dragged her by the ear to Nimagi Base. Once they fell in the pillows, she still marched around dragging her by the ear, shouting: "Make way for the champion! Make way!" Asonja heard this and woke up. Prometheus took Asonja by the neck and dragged him out quietly. "OI! LET GO OF MY NECK! IT'S ON FIRE!" Asonja yelled, trying to let go. Prometheus kept walking, only to tighten his grip. He says, his eyes literally in flames, "I'm not raising a defenseless kid. We have much to do." "Ohh... He JEALOUS...." Vira whispered, breaking the 4th wall only once in the roleplay. "What..? Sorry, my hearing is sort of bad, because it's being tugged on a bunch.." Raven muttered. Prometheus glared at Dusk's side of the screen, making a cutting motion with his neck. "Say that again and you're dead, kid." He says, and fixes the 4th wall. Asonja chuckles and says, "Man, you sure burned her!" Prometheus growled and gripped harder on Asonja's throat, making him choke. Rock stood looking at the pandemonium happening in front of him, before asking "Could someone please tell me what's happening?" (Time for Asura to make a move) "Tournament.. And these gods are our crazy mentors." Raven replied. Asonja and Prometheus had already vanished to the tournament area. A patch of flames were there from their last location. Perhaps Asonja spontaneously combusted at that time for making a pun. Fenrir just scoffed at both gods and their students. "Axel technically won every match before it mysteriously ended but now I have two of him. Theres noway I can lose." Axel and Axesanity shoved each other like children trying to get the last piece of cake. "I'll win this on my own!! I dont need you, you nutcase!" Axel said forming plasma in his hand. "Ya know We don't have to wait til the tournament goggles!" Axesanity forming an unstable dark blue plasma in his hand while laughing hysterically. Chimera just looked at the Lynx then answered. "Its not against the rules but considering the other participants can't and my fellow gods will complain... Ehh what the hell since when do I give a damn about rules." "Cool, thanks," Rynk grinned excitedly. Kaiya simply nodded. "We attend in a month?" The taller lynx-figure asked. "Yes a month. Arrive at the Island of Nimagi next month. The others will be waiting." chimera gave them a glass orb that functioned as a teleporter. "Dont be late, I hate people who are late. I kill things I hate." Chimera faded away. Prometheus and Asonja finally appeared in flames. Asonja's clothes were charred and some bits ripped off. "Pain...everything's in pain..." Josh rubbed in chin, pondering of where he is. "I think this is a farce. Perhaps I should reconsider-" "... How did you get involved in all this?" Kaiya asked Rynk. "Well he appeared to me for the first tournament... which was cancel, and then he wanted my help getting into the real world... I don't remember how that ended, and now we're doing this." "... I'm going to find out where this 'Nimagi' place is..." Act 2 Training Begins Back in the Realm of Salvation in the distant dead area, the roars got louder, the rattling of chains sounded. A closer look showed giant hole with a magical lighting seal over. A shadow stood at the edge looking down. "Your time is almost here but all I need is enough power to unlock the seal. And I know just where to get it. So just bide your time until then." A month later on mobius. Fenrir, Axel and Axesanity stood infront of the scared lake of Nimagi waiting for everyone else. A slit of energy appeared in the air as Kaiya and Rynk stepped through their portal. Chimera phased trhough the ground to the surface. "Fenrir." "Chimera." Fenrir replied back "HEY Rynk haven't seen ya since you tried to kill us that one time how ya been?" Axel said waving. Rynk peered over at Axel for a moment. "Wai-... Oh! Oh right that... Hi," She waved. Raven and Vira appeared almost mystically out of the trees, and stood next to the others. They were followed by a hooded figure which was covered completely except for his mouth. "Again, why him and not someone else..?" Raven muttered, although she sounded like a whining child. "Because, he's strong, darling. Now.." Vira looked to Fenrir. "Brother! How are you?" She asked and she walked over and squeezed him in a big hug. "Why have you been ignoring me for so long? This is friendly competition after all!" Asonja noticed Raven and the hooded figure. He crossed his arms and sighed, looking away. "Of course, she went with somebody else, because I'm the weakest person here." "Asonja, please do not go there. You were doing fine for a week without self-humiliation..." Prometheus facepalmed, groaning a bit. "Okay, HER I remember specifically," Rynk pointed to Raven while walking up. Raven waved to Rynk and turned back to Vira. "Well, I told you I wanted to be with Asonja, but you paired me with.." She glanced at the hooded figure and stopped. Asonja was just in his little corner, weeping, his atmosphere dark. Prometheus groaned and set him on fire. "Quit your whining! She's not going to notice you like that, you know!" Asonja screamed and ran around, forgetting that he's immune to fire. Prometheus kicked him to a tree, loudly popping his back and setting the flames out. "Argh...I feel like I'm babysitting a 7 year old...This is why you don't have REAL friends, Asonja for f**ks sake!" Prometheus yelled at him. Raven had looked at the sound of commotion and was now staring quizzically at them both. "What happened..?" She mouthed. For a moment Asonja didnt get up. But when he did he was...crying? It looked like tears. Prometheus sighed at this and walked up to him. "Asonja come on! You gotta use your head of yours." He poked it a few times. "If you don't use it all the time, you're a complete idiot. You don't use it a lot because of your self-loathing. Use. It." He poked his head again at the last two words. Asonja didn't do anything, but looked to be nodding. Raven narrowed her eyes not in anger, but in confusion. But she didn't dare come over, thinking she would jist mess it up. (Signing off.) (Kk. Night.) "Maybe if you use it more, Raven would actually notice you and like you. Who knows? I'll never know. Now come on, we're running out of time to train for the last few moments." Prometheus said and took him to a different area. Fenrir pushed Vira away. " I don't do hugs." Wheres Veramious, Eris and the others with their fighters?" "I can't wait to fight strong people I hope they go full power, so I can crush the bones AND their pride nehehaha." Axesanity said letting out a laugh. "Atleast we can agree on something." Axel said fixing his arm bands. "I Wonder how strong Damious' and Rath's fighters are.." "PROMETHEUS STOP CHEATING WE KNOW WE TRAIN 7 DAYS BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS IN THE REALM OF SALVATION!!" Fenrir's voice became more demonic when he yelled from across the field. "Fine, fine whatever!" He came back and tossed Asonja to the ground. Asonja didn't seem to do anything to prevent this at all. (Everyone's in the same area right now?) (yes) (Almost x3 ~ Arctic) Then suddenly, out of the shadows of the trees came out another hooded figure. Vira simply laughed quietly, and walked back over to Raven. However, Raven didn't notice since she was staring at the other hooded figure that had just arrived. Arctic was the last to arrive she was flying to the aria Eris Soon walked up to her once she had landed Where Were You mouse Brained FOOL! '' Eris hissed In a whiny tone At Arctic who replied '' Well at least i'm here Stop being so bratty PLEAAASSSEEEEEE '' I'M AM NOT A BRAT DON'T TALK TO A GOD LIKE THAT MISSY '' Eris snapped FINE OLD LADY '' She growled turning away The hooded figure then grabbed the hood, and swiped off the whole cloak, revealing himself as '''Hectic'. "Yes, it's me!" Hectic pronounced in a cheerful manner. Eris And arctic ignored him scorn in there eye's As they looked at each other Arctic muttered to her self how nice it is to be so Cheerful '' Asonja was the only one who noticed Hectic. He walked up to his and tapped his side at his metal body. "Whoa...is this what I think it is? I forgot what it's called but I think this is made by an element stronger than diamond..." Zaruth descended from the sky. Axel spoke in his native tongue greeting the god which translated to:. "Zaruth, father of all things great and small, the Nijama bow to you and ask to continue our survival." Axel bowed, glacing at Raven and Asonja to do the same. Asonja did so, seeming to scowl at Axel for telling him what to do. But since it was Zaurth, he bowed anyway. Raven bowed politely, and was silent. The hooded figure besides Raven knelt, instead of bowing. The rest of the gods looked at their fighters like they were supposed to do the same. Hectic then bowed silently. Arctic bowed, but scowled at Eris who did the same back. "... Yeah everyone here has some wierd drama addiction for some reason," Rynk sighed. "I wanna go find Chimera and ask how he's not... 'sealed' or whatever." Zaruth opened a portal. "Welcome to he Realm of Salvation, like last time you will have a week worth of training until the tournament officially begins. Good luck to you all." Axel Pushed his insane counter part and ran through portal. Axesanity follwed along with Fenrir. Eris and Arctic walked into the portal as well Arctic floating as Eris walked Arctic smirked and whisperer in to Eris ear who laughed at what she said as they kept walking they were suddenly getting along perfectly ( i'm alone x3 idgaf though xP) Vira grabbed hold of the back of her pupils necks and lead them through the portal. Hectic walked through the portal in a calm fashion. The Realm of Salvation was built like an ancient city, In the middle of the city was the god's thrones as well as the arena. "Now then training will begin tomorrow so rest, eat whatever you like until then." Zaruth and the other gods faded leaving the fighters outside the arena. Once everyone get into the portal, Asonja went into his area. He sat down on the couch. "I didn't miss this place one bit..." He growled. Vira gave her pupils a good natured shove forward. "Alright then. Raven, your in your normal area. I still need to show your partner his, though.. Now, shoo!" She said as she walked away with the hooded figure. Raven stared at them as they went. Soon, though, her attention turned to her area, and she started towards it. Axel and Axesanity went straight to the cafe. "FOOOOD!!" Asonja payed no attention to them. He sat by himself in his quarters. "Food..." Hectic said as he went towards the cafe. His mouth began to drool uncontrollably and his eyes turned yellow. "YES, '''FOOOOD'!!!!!" Hectic shouted excitedly as he ran towards the food. They were followed swiftly by Rock, who abandoned his training schedule in favour of a coffee. Asonja just sat alone, not even bothering to go eat. His stomach growled in protest, but ignored it. Axel started eating 5 bowls worth of Ramen. Asonja looked away from all of the food, his stomach growling louder than ever. He still refused to eat anything, and laid down on him couch. His quarters room door was closed. "Underworld guy! Chimera!" Rynk called around while strolling about. "... Are we training now?" Chimera appeared. "Filthy mortal You will address me ONLY as Chimera. Step out of your boundaries again and you won't even see the tournament. And no the day isn't over yet training starts at noon tomorrow." Prometheus wasn't around while Asonja stayed in his quarters and played solitaire. "A little less mocking to the 'filthy mortal' that helped you get out of a seal without anything in return. Besides, what's wrong with 'Underworld Guy'? You're the one controlling the underworld right?" "It feels disrespectful to an immortal being that will soon have your soul. oops said too much." Chimera chuckled a bit then disappeared. "... Wait a second, what about the-" Rynk stopped after Chimera vanished. Asonja was close to winning, but noticed he made a wrong move somewhere and growled. He took the cards, reshuffled them and played a second game. No sign of anyone barging in now. The moon shined Axel and Axesanity went to their quarters. "Training tomorrow.... with Fenrir you have no idea how painful this is gunna be." Axel said. "I share your memories, I know." Axesanity replied closing the door. "Just be lucky Freya will heal us after." Raven stared out of her window at the moon longingly, as if she wanted to be there instead of the Realm of Salvation. She stayed there, instead of her bed, because she couldn't sleep. Asonja felt a wave of dread for a moment, making him stop what he was doing and think about the sudden feeling. He shrugged it off reluctantly and continued playing solitaire. His stomach growled, longing for food. After awhile, Raven got up and walked out of her quarters. She took a short walk to Asonja's and knocked on the door. He got up from his chair and opened the door, seeing Raven. "Oh, hello. What's up?" In the distance, in the lifeless area the rattling of chains continue 2 chains snap. A dim light could be seen. the shadow still stood there. "Calm my weapons its almost time I'm going into the city in 12 hours I will return." The shadow walked away from the hole. Raven's eyes squinted at the ground. "You remember last tournament, right?" She said, looking up at him finally. "A little bit of it...yeah. What about it?" He asked. He tried sounding calm so he didn't sound like he was starving to death. Her ears flicked. "Why did you barge into my room, lock the door, only to leave right after? I was just wondering, you never told me why." She replied quietly. He looked down, contemplating. "I...have no idea. I don't remember that specific event happening. I wish I knew so I could tell you. I didn't mean to...surprise you or anything." His stomach growled suddenly, making Asonja clench a little bit. Raven's eyes softened and she smiled a bit. "That's alright, Asonja. By the way, you want me to go get you something? You're pretty much starving by the looks of it." She said, laughing quietly. The Midget-lynx walked about the tournament area. "Anybody still here?" The lynx saw Raven and Asonja talking to each other. Asonja replied to Raven with a nod. "Y-yes...please. I can barely walk there myself heh..." He smiled a bit, but he clenched again from his stomach. "Take your time. Don't rush." Raven nodded in reply, turned, and walked away towards the food court. Asonja left his door open as he walked back inside and played Poker by himself. After a while, it seemed he was loosing against himself, which is supposed to be impossible. Apparently it's possible for him. When she got there, Raven just grabbed some steak and sauces, along with different sorts of sides. Then she made her way back to Asonja's, balancing the steak on her head while the sides and sauces were in her hands. She somehow made it without any of the food falling off. The door was open, thankfully. After having a buffet of his own, Hectic felt satisfied. "And now, to get some shut-eye..."Hectic said as he yawned. Raven carefully walked in. "I'm back!" She said as she entered. Asonja looked up and saw the assortments of food. He has a sly smile on his face. He put his cards down and took the food from her and put it on the table. "Wow...T-thank you very much." He says. "Yeah. I'm gonna go to bed then, if you don't mind.. Night." She replied, and walked away. He nodded and the door closed on her way out. He looked at the food, a bit intimidated by the amount. His stomach growled in protest and this time Asonja gave into his hunger and started eating. He avoided anything that grew on trees or in the ground. "Eat your vegetables!" Raven shouted as she walked away from his house. "DARN IT!" Asonja yelled, thinking he got away without eating his vegetables. He ate them regardless, groaning a bit. Raven laughed quietly as she made her way back to her house. When she got there, she opened the door and closed it behind her. Then, she plopped onto her bed. Soon, everything Raven given him was gone. He ate everything, but still didn't feel quite right. He shrugged it off and went back to Solitaire, not even bothering to sleep for the night. Rynk walked over to Raven and Asonja. "Sup?" "How'd you get in here? I thought I- *sigh*" Asonja say, putting his cards down and standing in front of Rynk. "Don't you need to sleep?" "Not really," She shrugged. "Lunar rays do wonders for Banshee DNA." "Huh...interesting..." Asonja muttered at that. He sat back onto his chair and takes all the cards. "Wanna play some Poker?" A gong in the distance sounded signalling its 12 am. Fenrir can be seen at Axel and Axesanity's door. "WAKE UP ITS TRAINING TIME!!" He blasted the door open and charged in. the screaming of Axel and Axesanity could be heard. they both skidded out of the room, Fenrir punching them both. the students wobbled ,gained their footing and punched back only to be blocked. "Thank god I'm not training with Fenrir...he seems to be rather too pushy..." He sighed, shuffling the cards as he watched Axel and Axsanity for a while. Rynk's ears flickered a bit at the sound of Fenrir's yelling far off. She sighed a bit, "At least HE'S training his 'champion'..." She looked back to Asonja. "Poker right? How do you play?" "Well...actually, that's hard to explain. Lets go with something easier, like Go Fish." He passes her 7 cards, and he takes 7 cards as well. "Now, the objective of this game is to get no cards in your hands. To get them out of your hand, you need an extra pair. So you ask me if I have the card you are looking for. Go ahead, ask me." "... Go...F-!" She tapped the table with her hand. "pAthis pUts! ... That's... never mind, anyway," She took her cards. "ARG MY ARM!!" Axel screamed, followed by the insane cackling of Axesanity then was interupted by another snapping sound. "SHIT NOW MY ARM!!" "YOUR BOTH TOO DISTACTED!!" Fenrir sneered. Asonja chuckled a bit at Rynk. "I'll figure that out later. Can you speak a different language other than what you just spoke? Like Spanish or something?" "I know some Russia," She mispronounced. "English isn't my first language so I guess that too." "Alright then. I was just curious. Anyway, do you have a 4-card?" She looked over her spread (Do I come up with the cards for this or is that your department?) (Also should we wait for Dusk?) (Well, her character's asleep right now. You go ahead and come up with your deck .3.) (Alrightiness) "Uh, the house doesn't matter right?" She asked. "Nope. Just the number." Asonja said. "... Yeah, here ya go," She relinquished the card. He takes it and put another card down to the side. "This is your pairs pile..or in this case mine. The person with most of the pairs win." "Right right," She nodded. "Do you guess again or is it my turn?" Axel was sent crashing through Asonja's room, falling on the table the cards were stacked on, "ow... Oh hey Asonja hey Rynk..... dude Asonja you womanizer. "Axel got up. "Mierda..." Asonja facepalmed. "Having fun?" Rynk asked Axel. "its a blast!" Axel threw a lasma ball outside. " hehe get it?" "That was terrible, Axel. Get out and continue getting yourself killed.." Asonja sighed. "As long as he's got some 'home-repair' beam somewhere, might as well hang around still," Rynk suggested. "Yeah true..." Asonja says. I'm too lazy to pick up these cards though. There's too many of them." "Your too lazy to tie your shoes sometime." Axel said walking out of the hole he made. "I'll be back." "Hope you die." Asonja says, just as normally. "Whoa," Rynk gave a surprised look to Asonja. "Hold on," She stepped toward Axel. "Where ya goin'?" "to continue training." "Axel said pointing his thump to Fenrir putting Axesanity into a headlock with his good arm. Asonja said nothing, suddenly the cards all back to normal like nothing happened. Asonja stayed in the same place. "Well, I hope you get sore and can barely walk tomorrow. I dont think you'll live to see the morning...or the afternoon...or the evening...or see food again." "Alright," The midget-lynx intervened, "why not just have him fix the damage if he loses in a fight?" "Sounds fair enough, actually." Asonja agreed. Rynk looked to Axel for his answer. Axel said nothing as he jumped back into the fight. " FIGHTING TIME!!!" Asonja groaned, facepalming. "Por el amor de Dios..." He muttered in Spanish. "Oh that was Spanish, right?" Rynk asked. "Yeah, it was. That was, 'For the love of God'." He says "Appropriate." "I was going to make it more mature but I decided against it. For your sake,anyway." Axesanity limped into the room and grabbed Asonja by his shirt dragging him out. "You master wants you...." "GAH! LET GO OF ME!" Asonja growled and tried getting out of his grip, but dang, he had an iron grip. He soon gave up and hunched over, being dragged. The Midget-lynx gave an odd stare at the dragging, deciding to follow since there was nothing else going on. "Eeeeh. I don't wanna train this late in the night..." Asonja groaned. "When did you train last?" Rynk asked. "...Last week." He replied. "For like 10 minutes" "Doesn't sound like you're wanting to do all this." "Nope. I hate fighting." "And you're here then because...?" "I was DRAGGED HERE! EVERYWHERE THEY GO I HAVE TO FOLLOW!" He yells, waving his arms about. "It's annoying! Sorry for yelling at you by the way, I'm just aggravated." Rynk just shrugged. "It's fine. I mean, it's all just friendly competition but if you don't want to- ... wait they actually literally make you come along?" "Yes...every last one of them. I never do what I want..." "Well that's stupid," She looked to Axesanity. "Hey, can we let the quill-guy go?" "I have a name you know..." Asonja muttered quietly. He thought no one would hear that. Perhaps normally no one would, but given the current circumstances involving one with gigantic ears, the midget-lynx gave a slightly cross glance at Asonja's comment before repeating "Alright, can we let 'Asonja' go?" Asonja jumped at Rynk's glare, getting some chills up his spine for a moment. He almost felt sorry for acting rude to her like it was his worst mistake. Fenrir punched Axel sending him across the clearing"SOMEONE STUPID GET IN MY WAY!!" (Catch it with your teeth) "Block this with your face tooth pick." Axesanity punched Asonja infront of him sending him to collide with Axel. "Hey!" Rynk grabbed at Axesanity's arm. "Can't read physical sign language. I was asking something," She looked over at Axel and Asonja. Asonja groaned in pain as Axel crushed him against a wall. He pushed Axel off, flames in his eyes, almost literally. "Cmon, I just want to go to bed it's way too freakin early..." "Don't blame us, blame Fenrir I would love to sleep in..." Axel said standing up. "Alright today's training is over... tomorrow I'm testing your Fenrir of Destruction mode. But before that registrations begin so all of you head to the arena now." Fenrir disappeared. (*coughawaitingAxesanityresponsecough*) "I ain't doin' this..." Asonja says as he walks back to his house. Axesanity grabbed Asonja "You're fight thats why your master brought you here." He glanced at Rynk then looked straight ahead like he didn't even her what she said. "Alright," Rynk lifted herself up from his arm to his ears, a small vibration starting up before she blasted loudly at him "HE DOESN'T WANT TO FIGHT!" Even Asonja got a bit of that, making his brain shake a bit. He covered them for a second before the ringing went away. "Dang...that was loud. Wish I scream that loud." Elsewhere...(if this is okay) (HOW DARE YOU! *INTENSE POINTING* *SHAMING EYEBROWS!1111111111) Novo:*sits in a beach waiting*I wonder what sorts of training Damious has in store... (Novo you can type the dialog for Damious I'm too lazy too XD) "Does it look like I care its his master's will unless you think you can defy a god." Axesantiy grab Axel aswell dragging them both. Rynk swung around, kicking down at the wrist holding Asonja. Asonja pulled back, holding his wrist as if he too got hurt, which didn't hurt him. " Uh hey there is no need to get violent.... sounds weird coming from me." Axel said. "Now Asonja your teacher whos a GOD wants to talk to you this is a freaking honor so please go to him he might give you a new power." Axel tried to be the voice of reason. (Need to know how Axesanity is reacting to being kicked in the wrist or I either have to assume nothing happened or just go along as if it happened as desired.) Axesanity rubbed his wrist. "tch if I didn't train with Fenrir i'd would so kick your ass right now." Unstable blue plasma form but quickly diminished due to lack of energy. "I'm gonna kick something if-" She stopped. She closed her eyes, and took a breath. "Alright... register right? If he goes to register and says 'Nope no thanks' he can just leave then right?" (Not trying to get this all off-course, but if th is is getting annoying then feel free to let me know. ~Trisell) "Well it DEPENDS on if Prometheus says he doesn't have to, so until then Asonja has no way out of this." Axel replied shooing away Axesanity. "Well if he has to stick around for this, then you have to fix the damage you did to his house," The Midget-Lynx responded. "Sure sure... now cmon we have to go to registration." Axel started walking to the arena. Asonja groaned and went with Axel. He stayed a relative distance from him, but still walked with him. "How long will this take?" Rynk patted Asonja on the shoulder, even if she did have to reach up high to do so, before jogging ahead to the registration. He seemed a bit confused by that, but grateful that Rynk gave him a bit of encouragement. A female hedgehog dressed in ancient garb with a sun tattoo on her forehead stood in front of the arena. "Hello fighters I will be the one who will take your name, weight, height, blood type, powers, etc. so please step this way." Asonja did first. He was highly anxious now all of a sudden. "D-do I have to say them or..." He says "Yes you have to I'm very sorry if you feel nervous but its the rules." The female hedgehog said in a calm tone. :here maybe your friend would like to show you how its done?" Axel walked up. "Lets get this over with..." "Good lets start with the blood type." She took out a needle, Axel's eyes widened. " NEEDLE!!" Axel tried running but Axesanity put him in a full nelson. "GET ME OUTA HERE!!" Axesanity started to laugh. "Quick Asonja help me hold him down!! Nehhahahwhaha!" Rynk just stepped aside a bit, looking for a secondary staff-member to get registered with. Kaiya walked up silently behind the Midget-Lynx. Asonja avoided them by moving around and going up to the female hedgehog. "Uhh...I think I know the gist of it..." "ASONJA HELP ME PLEASE!!" Axel screamed as Axesanity slammed him face first on the table. "No, you're stronger than me, you can handle it!" Asonja says, backing away from them just a bit more. "Um..." Rynk raised her hand to the hedgehog woman. "I've got an exoskeleton so would the needle just get blood from the skin or..." "TRAITOR!!!" Axel shouted As the female hedgehog stuck him with the needle. "well do you atleast have veins or something that pumps blood or are you entirely mechanic?" The female hedgehog replied to Rynk's question. "I'm not mecha-" "She's organic," Kaiya stepped in. She wiped a finger over Rynk's arm, the tip of her finger growing out a small vial that she tossed over to the woman. "I however, am completely without blood." Asonja seemed a bit grossed out by this, holding his wrist. He was hoping for two things: Not getting his blood taken, and if his blood does get taken, it shouldn't be in the wrist area since he just healed from a recent slitting. Axel put both Axesanity and Asonja in headlocks with each of his arms. " TAKE THEIR BLOOD LADY MAKE SURE ITS 5 PINTS WORTH!!" Axel had a purplish glow to him. "Is he always like this?" The hedgehog lady questioned. "Yes...and it pains me both physically and emotionally that he's like this..." Asonja says, trying to look as stoic as possible. "Well I knew a few nut jobs in my day most of them were entertaining. now time take your blood I swear this will only hurt a for a second." The female hedgehog stuck both Asonja and Axesanity with a needle drawing blood. Asonja groaned a bit from it and didn't look at it strike him. When it was done, he sighed a bit in relief. Axel let them go kneeing Axesanity in the face after releasing his grip. "Ok ok Axel height and weight please, along with full name and power description." The female hedgehog turned to him with a clipboard and pen ready. "Axel Zaru Kiowa, 3'3" 37Ib.... Power is vector control, plasma, lightning magic... sometimes..." Axel said listing off the things he could remember. "Asonja Masenko (No middle name), 3'1", 20 lbs...Weak as all balls, and a freakin' cockroach." Asonja says as well as labeling his powers. "Oh... well thats just sad.... well Im sure your teacher chose you for a specific reason. The gods don't choose just anyone mortal off the streets." The lady turned to Rynk and her partner. "And you two?" Asonja muttered inaudibly for a moment, probably more self-loathing. "I'm Rynk... I'm... uh-" "2,8," Kaiya added. "2,8" Rynk continued. "minus the ears right?" "Yes." "And I'm-" "She's 92 pounds currently," Kaiya finished before stating "I am Kaiya, I am 3,7, and my current weight is 50 pounds, it varies." Asonja seemed to be contemplating something for a bit. He's the 2nd smallest and the lightest here, and most likely the weakest. "Ok any magical abilities?" the hedgehog lady continued writing down information. "We are not mages," Kaiya replied. "Unless you mean anything supernatural." "Anything magical, supernatural, just basic talent... anything. " The lady replied. "Basic Talent..." Asonja muttered, like he was jealous that he didn't have any. "You have a problem sir? Cuz your negative attitude is really downing ok." The female hedgehog had a friendly smile on her face but she was eminating a dark aura of dread causing Axel to shiver uncontrollably. "A-Asonja please lighten up a b-bit please?" Axel said. "Why do you care?" Asonja sneered at Axel. "When's the last time you even DO care?" "Cause of her.." Axel pointed to the lady. "I must advise you to stop with the negativity Asonja otherwise this will not be pleasant and trust me I hate violence." She still held that friendly smile the aura grew more dense. "Such evil aura... never felt this much... Its making me lose my lunch its so...." Axesanity couldn't finish his sentence. "Scary as all hell?" Axel finished his insane version's sentence. "yeah.." Axesanity replied. Asonja did stop talking, but he still looked rather stoic. He was silent and looking at her. He was thinking, 'How can this girl make the two most powerful warriors I know piss their pants?' "Do we have an understanding Mr. Asonja?" The lady's eyes seemingly flashed red for a second but the aura stayed its density. Asonja grunted, looking away. "S-sure...yeah..." He says, feeling uncomfortable. "Great im glad we could settle this without violence." The aura dissipated. "Now, Axel Axesanity your free to go as for the rest of you as well. I'll take the vials of blood to the god's throne room and get you all prepare for the tournament. May Moirai the titan of fate smile down on you." She bowed to the fighters and walked off. Axel and Axesanity got up and started running back to their room. "SCARY LADY!!!" Axel shouted. " AURA OF DEATH, SINFUL AND UNCLEAN!!" Axesanity followed as they ran inside. Asonja facepalmed and walked to his still broken room. He cleaned up the mess as much as he could. When he was done, he sat down and slowly drifted to sleep since he hasn't slept in a while. "Hey, yeah," Rynk spoke up. "So before all that got shoved in front, weren't we getting some questions? Powers right?" Hectic woke up and went outside, feeling the need to do anything. (there are 3 people training under Chimera, sorry but I can;t allow this.) (Alright. I'll change it. Would Promethus do?) (Yeah, since Prometheus has only like 1 student (Asonja or in this case me) so I think that would do) ('Kay.) (Hello?) (Let's continue to edit, alright?) (Yeah, some of us forgot this existed XD) Komerl appeared a little late so he didn't know what was going on. He just stood in an area nearby tapping his foot. Asonja was woken harshly by his nightmare and had to get up. He groaned at the hole in the wall that still remained. He went upside and leaned on his now closed door. "I hate this...why must I fight?" (I'm just waiting for Brudikai to respond ~Trisell) (Same here.) (I haven't been keep up latly cuz job but what are you waiting for? I gave you guys control on your god's dialog haven't I? If i havent I now grant thee permission to type your god's dialog so incase I forget to make edits you wont have to wait for me. Sooooo Have at it) Axel and Axesantiy woke up from their sleep. "What no bursting in our room for training?" Axesantiy said getting up from his bed. "Well he said that he would test the Fenrir of Destruction mode, maybe hes letting us rest up a bit before then?" Axel replied stretching. Asonja took a stroll around, making a flame dance in his hand. He hasn't been training much since he slept the whole time. (I'm waiting to have my characters registered. ~Trisell) (She already took your names and stuff down remember?- Brudikai222) >("Ok any magical abilities?" the hedgehog lady continued writing down information. "We are not mages," Kaiya replied. "Unless you mean anything supernatural." "Anything magical, supernatural, just basic talent... anything. " The lady replied. to after people were done replying before I could "Hey, yeah," Rynk spoke up. "So before all that got shoved in front, weren't we getting some questions? Powers right?")< "Right." The lady came back. "I noticed some empty spaces on my clipboard. SO *ahem* Powers and or magical abilities please." "Rynk has transformation-based abilities, each form with its own strengths and vulnerabilities that I will give youa writteen list of profile," Kaiya explained. "I am composed of chaos-energy and core-energy nanites that allowe me to change my shape,creating constructs and channeling various forms of the energy." "Got it. Well thank you for sharing and hope that Moirai the titan of fate smiles upon you in the tournament." The lady bowed one last time and walked off again. Kaiya nodded, walking off as Rynk jogged away. Axel and Axesanity started walking past the arena to the mess hall. (Would it be alright to request if Chimera could be used by his owner this time around? I understand if the answer is no, it's just that I found the interactions I DID get to have with the character rather interesting and would like to get to explore further ones with him and Rynk instead of basically talking to myself.) (alright then.) Chimera appears before his students. "Training time mortals." He floated onto the arena. "First I want you both to hit me as hard as you can. This will let me know how much I have to train you to be ready. Begin..." Rynk initially raised a hand to get specifics, but something in the wording made her stop. She smirked a bit while walking over toward him. "This brings back memories," She slammed her right fist into the palm of her left, causing a somewhat muffled dinging clang. She did it again, harder, the metallic ding getting louder as the skin and fur on her padded palms tore off slightly. She continued this a few times before swinging her entire right arm overhead-sideways, aiming at the center of his collarbone, the sternum. Her muscle itself did not hold much weight, acting mostly to speed up the punch, but her metal bones beneath, and the metal exoskeleton added a vibrational richotte to the impact. The initial strike was a force of 600 mass pounds (I seriously hope I did my math right with that) with two smaller bursts of around 1/31 of the blast following afterward. Chimera just stood there like the punch did nothing. "Alright you there your turn,." He looked at Rynk for a moment. "For your sake and his or hers, you better hope your partner throws an attack thats on par or better than yours otherwise you have wasted my time." "Pfft, yeah right," Rynk smirked while stepping back, swinging her arm around a bit. "In my defense though, I'm more of a kick person." Kaiya looked over to Rynk before sighing and walking over to Chimera. "I'm punching specifically?" Asonja noticed the training session from Chimera going on and he watched with a tiny flame in his hands. "Huh...impressive skill." "Just hit me punch or kick doesn't matter." Chimera reassured. Axel and Axesanity came back with scones sitting down watching Chimera and his students. "How much you wanna bet Chimera hits them with judgement's rain when the training officially begins?" Axel said starting to eat "5 of your scones and 2 of your crapes." Axesanity replied putting his hand out to seal the bet. "Deal." Axel shook Axesanity's hand still looking ahead. Asonja rolled his eyes at the two and made the flame vanish. "I haven't had my training yet. Probably plotting what to do for a mistake like me..." He muttered the last part. "You seriously have to stop doubting you skills my student." Prometheus said walking next to Asonja. "If you keep acting like this your going to lose in the first round again. Now lets train." "Yes sir.." Asonja replied, sighing a bit as well. "Sorry, I just had a nightmare last night, it made me feel pretty worthless again. Well...I barely got any sleep anyway." "... Alright," The different tehnological layers of Kaiya's eyes began analyzing Chimera's state. She moved her arm back, growing it slightly as it solidified further, the density increasing with small bits of blue light forming around. A stand grew out from the arm, holding it in place as a rocket-like construct formed at the back, blasting red energy backward. This went on until a top speed was achieved, slamming the vibrating arm at Chimera at around 500 mph. (takes 120 mph for wind to almost knock a human off their feet but this punch is 500 mph. Humanity is screwed) Chimera side stepped out the way. "Guess thats ok. Try that again I wanna show you something. (There was a reason I had Kaiya ask if she was too out-of-place for the tournament) Kaiya jerked her arm back, the front end detaching from her body as the construct reformed itself, preparing for a second shot. (well these arnt humans so shes not) Chimera waited. (Good news) The charge launched. As the Chimera saw this he seemingly teleported infront of Kaiya and flicked her on the forehead with his finger. "How long does that take?" "It depends on the level," She replied as the launch was teleported behind Chimera. "Fine, Alright training officially begins" Chimera stopped the launch with his hand and threw it over his sholder back to Kaiya. "500 mph? Guess you wont be a total waste of effort. Now Im going to hit you both with Judgement's Toll. DON'T move if you disobey you will die and I'll have no remorse in dragging your soul to the Realm of Punishment with me! For you'r first lesson." chimera held up one finger symbolizing lesson one. "Your sins and past transgression can hold you down in a fight, if you don't believe me, hmph I dont have to prove anything to you mortals. ANYWAY once I hit you with Judgement's Toll Your sins will manifest into a physical being, You will fight them. Any questions?" Asonja was about to ask if he was going to be involved in this, but said nothing. "HA I TOLD YOU!" Axel said taking some of Axesanity's food. "When this tournament is over I will kill everyone you love infront of you." Axesanity said pouting. Asonja glared at Axesanity for a moment, still mute. He then looked back at Prometheus. "We should get going before this gets worse..." "Sorry. I could have came sooner, but I had to do stuff." Hectic said as he ran over to Asonja and Prometheus. "Ah, That's alright. I would've slept in." He shrugged. "good now both you grab onto me, we're going to my training grounds." Prometheus' fire tattoo on his chest started to glow. "Uhh...kay?" He grabbed onto Prometheus's arm. He advised Hectic to do the same. Hectic grabbed Prometheus's arm. "Uh... so... like an evil twin?" Rynk asked. "I'm not particularly worried," Kaiya noted bluntly. "I'm sooo late!!" As Jessica yelled while falling from the sky. She pulled out a small silver disc, changing it with lightning it expanded. The silver disc flew from Jessica's hand and positions itself right underneath her, slowing her decent. She land right in front of everyone still stand on her hovering silver disc "Sup everyone ^^; I'm not to late right hehe..." "Hey!" Axel said still eating. "Don't worry, we're both a bit late today." Raven said as she walked up from behind Jessica. (Dusk omg you're back! ;-; ~sonicsilva1) (My family was moving. Happy summer, Silva. -XxDuskstarxX) (Yes indeed, I'm finally out of school. I did make some very good achievements, like getting a god form and getting a 4 on my English EOC XD ~Sonicsilva1) (Ooh congrats. Much happiness for you. -XxDuskstarxX) (Yeah. Luckily I wont have to deal with Rednecks. Anyway, Asonja's having trouble getting healthy and active again x3) (-Glares at Asonja- Eat your vegetables.. And go running. Wait, no. If you ran in Texas, you'd melt like an Ice Cream cone..) (He just told me that he's in his apartment in Station Square and he doesn't want to.) (Ugh you dont even notice me i feel so unwanted -brudikai222) (Aww, Brud is unwanted. Poor guy. -Waddles over and pats him on the shoulder- Glad to have you back buddy. And Asonja.. -Makes a cutting noise and draws finger over neck-) (-Gulps and runs away but then trips and pants.- This is how pathetic I've gotten!) (yays now back to rps mode plez thanks youz) The Tournament Begins Asonja panted from all of the excessive training. His entire body was in pain, and he had no space to breathe. Fenrir had both his students in a headlock, both tried desperately to free themselves by punching Fenrir in the stomach but to no effect. "This is getting out of hand..." Asonja muttered, trying to dodge the flames with Hectic. Fenrir let them both go only to clothesline them both. Prometheus kept firing stronger waves of flames. Hectic and Asonja were wearing weighted armor to dodge faster. Even though Hectic can change his armor weight whenever, it made it slightly unfair to Asonja. But he didn't care as much. Raven ate a cheeseburger. Asonja smelled the Cheeseburger somewhere and wanted it so badly. This got him distracted and got him blasted back to a wall. Komerl, meanwhile, was training on his own in another area away from the group. He was practicing somes new techniques of some sort. Axel and Axesanity jumped up and started fighting each other. (So is the Chimera training just over now? No sin-form thing?) (I dunno. I'm so confused with all of these events happening all at once. From my vision anyway I'm doing like 5 things.) (totally forgot about that.) Chimera started started to glow a judgement scale forming behind him. "Get ready." He fired the blast at his students. They felt a dark presence move over them and manifested in a physical form. Rynk and Kaiya's sins took a form that looks exactly like them but with red eyes. "Begin" Chimera instructed and the sinful creatures began to attack. Hectic was really liking the training. The expression on his face told so. He wasn't even getting tired. Prometheus smirked at Hectic and only aimed for him, getting faster and faster. Asonja took his 30th break in under an hour. Category:Tournament Category:Free Join Roleplay